For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional air flow measuring device, which includes a sensor assembly and an end terminal molded in a resin housing (passage formation member). More specifically, in the sensor assembly according to Patent Document 1, a sensor circuit (control circuit) is molded in a primary molding resin. In addition, an external connection terminal, which is for electrically connecting the sensor circuit with an external device of the sensor assembly, is also molded in the primary molding resin.
Furthermore, the external connection terminal, which is exposed to the outside of the primary molding resin, is electrically joined with an end terminal, which is manufactured separately from the external connection terminal. Subsequently, the sensor assembly and the end terminal are molded with a resin housing. End of the end terminal is exposed in a resin coupler, which is molded with the resin housing.
It is noted that, in the conventional configuration according to Patent Document 1, the external connection terminal of the sensor assembly is formed separately from the end terminal, and therefore, the conventional configuration may require an additional number of components. In addition, the conventional configuration may require an additional assembling and joining process to join the external connection terminal with the end terminal mechanically and electrically. Therefore, the conventional configuration may incur additional cost for manufacturing the air flow measuring device. In addition, the conventional configuration may require margins, via which the external connection terminal is joined with the end terminal, and therefore, the conventional configuration may incur additional manufacturing cost and additional volume of the device.